


Flight

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Hedwig hates being cooped up.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Another two weeks without the freedom to fly. By now she should be used to it, it’s how she’s spent five summers; but her wing joints ache from the inactivity, her longing for soft velvet night skies is a sharp pain in her bones, and it’s hard not to blame the boy for it, even if it isn’t his fault.

He tries to lure her with treats, but she’s too irritated. A night-time journey, and still he won’t let her fly. Instead, there’s noises, a roaring engine and loud bangs.

A flash of green light. She flies free at last.


End file.
